The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A problem that arises when playing video games online (for example) is often the connection is not very good, which leads to a frustrating video game experience. Similar problems may arise in choosing an appropriate server for a particular service when there are multiple servers available for providing the same or similar services, and the user may be connected to a server with a bad connection for that user even when other servers with better connections for that user are available.
Although some online video games include a mechanism for selecting a server with a good connection, the mechanism does not work well and often establishes a connection with a server that does not provide good service for that player. For example, players in the UK may find themselves playing players in Mexico, despite there being players located much closer by.